


Action and Reaction

by PumpkinRiver



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook might have overreacted just a little but he couldn't help feeling protective towards Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action and Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at Cookleta at the beginnning of Summer 2009.

David hammered on the door until it swung open. He took one look at the person standing in front of him, raised his fist, and punched him in the face. He’d put his full weight into the punch and was satisfied to see the man lose his footing and crash to the ground. The man looked up at him, confusion clear on his face. 

“What the hell was that for?” 

David held out his hand to help the man up off of the ground. He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. Walking past the still stunned man he made his way into the kitchen. Opening the freezer he took out one packet of frozen peas and one of frozen sweat-corn. He handed the peas to the man. 

“Put this on your face, it’ll help the bruising.” 

He then placed the sweat-corn over his rapidly bruising knuckles and leant against the counter. 

“I know it’ll help the bruising but you do realise I wouldn’t have any bruising to be helped if you hadn’t just punched me.” 

David ignored the comment and lifted the sweat-corn off of his knuckles. He wiggled his fingers around, winced, and put the packet back on. 

“If I can’t play tomorrow I’m blaming you.”  
“Well I’m sorry if my face hurt your hand when YOU PUNCHED IT!!”  
“Don’t be a baby. I’m can’t believe you’ve not been hit harder before.” 

David moved away from the counter and over to the fridge. He opened the door, leaned in, and grabbed two beers. He passed one to the other man. 

“Make yourself at home why don’t you!”  
“Do you not want one?”  
“Of course I do but you could’ve asked before helping yourself.”  
“I always just take one.”  
“You usually haven’t just punched me in the face.” 

The man started to make his way into the living room. David opened his bottle, dropped the cap onto the work-surface and followed him. The man was sat on the couch, peas still pressed to his face. 

“You might want to take that off, don’t want to get frost bite.” The man rolled his eyes at the remark.  
“Glad to see you care.” David sighed and turned to face him.  
“Quit sulking. Look, you don’t have to be BFF’s with Archie. I realise that you have barely anything in common with him. But can you please leave off of him in interviews.”  
“What did I say!?!”  
“He knows that he’s perhaps not the most outgoing person in the world. He knows that he’s never going to be a rebel, but he doesn’t need you to keep reminding him of it.”  
“He was listening?”  
“Of course he was listening you idiot! He tries to listen to everyone’s stuff as much as possible.”  
“Look they asked about the party so I…”  
“So you decided to make a joke of it all and as good as referred to him as my wife.” David interrupted.  
“Mate…”  
“No Mike. This is an equal relationship, we’re both men and we both act like men.”  
“I know that.” 

Michael sounded so sulky that David couldn’t help the smile that started to creep onto his face. 

“I know you know that. But other people don’t."

Michael looked at David. 

“People….well…they just assume that because he’s quiet and kind of shy and younger that he, well, that he fulfils the role of girl in the relationship.”  
“And that gets to him?”  
“Of course it gets to him! He’s 19 for god’s sake, he doesn’t want to be thought of as a woman.”  
“He should ignore them.”  
“Well maybe that’s true but he doesn’t. And the last thing he needs is a friend, and he does view you as a friend, making the same assumptions.”  
“I didn’t…”  
“I know you didn’t and that you were simply playing along with their joke but he doesn’t.” 

Michael huffed in annoyance. David noticed that his bottle was nearly empty. Looking at Michael’s he could see he was also almost out. 

“Want another?”  
“Sure. You know where they are.” 

Michael downed the rest of the bottle and handed it to David. David picked up the two packets of vegetables and walked back into the kitchen. Coming back into the living room he handed Michael a bottle, placed his own on the coffee table, and then started prodding Michael’s face. 

“Hey, that hurts!”  
“Suck it up Johns.” 

He continued to prod around the growing bruise. 

“Well you’re going to have one hell of a bruise but it doesn’t feel like anything’s broken.”  
“Thank you Dr. Cook but of course nothing’s broken, you punch like a girl.”  
“You should tell that to the patch of floor you dented when you landed on it as you fell from the force of my manly punch.”  
“You took me by surprise!!” 

David leaned back and picked up his bottle. 

“Stacey wanted me to ask you two over for dinner next week. Maybe it’s not such a good idea.” 

David looked over at Michael to see if he was still pulling a snit. Noticing the genuine remorse on his face David began to feel a little guilty. 

“Oh for the love of….. just apologise. You know he’s already forgiven you anyway.”  
“Then why did you…”  
“Just because he has doesn’t mean I had.”  
“Well have you now?”

The quiet way he spoke the question and the tone in his voice made David realise that the answer obviously meant a lot to him.

“Look, maybe I overreacted.”  
“Maybe, oh he says maybe!!”  
“Don’t push it Mike.” 

They both sat on the couch in silence, finishing their beers. Finally the silence got too much for David. 

“Of course I’ve forgiven you moron.” 

Michael sent a small smile his way but winced at the movement. 

“Mate I really wasn’t thinking during that interview.”  
“Well we wouldn’t want you to strain yourself.” 

They both grinned at each other; David’s a full on smirk, Michael’s more subdued due to the pain in his face. David grabbed his car key out of his pocket and started to make a move for the door. 

“Look you can’t drive home now, you’ve drunk too much.”  
“Mike I doubt I’m even over the limit!”  
“Yeah but Archie’ll kill me if something happens and the little man’s got one hell of a lot more muscle on him than you do so I don’t want to risk it.”  
“Aww you love me.” 

David jokingly swooned. 

“Oh yeah, my love for you is just bursting out at the moment. Can’t you feel it?” Michael deadpanned.  
“So what are we going to do till you decide I’m safe to drive?”  
“Pool?”  
“Isn’t it a bit cold for swimming?”  
“Not the swimming pool moron. Pool, the game with a lot of balls and two cues.”  
“My hand…”  
“…is your own damned fault. You get no sympathy from me.”  
“You’re a heartless bastard Johns you know that right.” 

Michael got up from the couch and started to make his way to the games room, David following a little way behind. 

“What was it you said earlier? Oh yeah, quit whining.”  
“I’ll set Neal on you.”  
“You wouldn’t dare!”  
“Hey, if I can’t play tomorrow and I explain why I won’t need to. He’ll come over all on his own.”  
“My face is not responsible for your hand!”  
“What can I say, he likes Archie!”


End file.
